goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Skeens Pushes Randall Weems Off the Jungle Gym and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Skeens was peeved. Skeens: Man, I can't believe that Ashley A had Randall Weems and Menlo as her lackeys. Since Ashley A was crowned Queen Ashley, Randall and Menlo became her lackeys. I saw Randall on top of the Jungle Gym using his new binoculars he bought from Edgy Eddie's Sneak and Snoop Shop to spot me and other of my friends. What shall I do? Skeens thought of something. Skeens: I know! I'm going to push Randall off the Jungle Gym like Lawson did to King Bob! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Skeens went off to the Jungle Gym and he approached it. He climbed up the ladder, and he sneaked behind Randall. Skeens: Time to push Randall off the the Jungle Gym! Skeens pushed Randall off the Jungle Gym. Randall: Hey! Randall fell screaming into the ground. Randall: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! BUMP! Randall hit the ground and injured himself so badly. Skeens laughed. Skeens: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what he gets for becoming one of Ashley A's lackeys! Just then, Ashley A came off the throne and she confronted Skeens. She was very angry. Ashley A: Skeens, how dare you push Randall off the Jungle Gym?! I just heard that you're going to do that! I'm calling Menlo on you! Menlo, come over here and deal with Skeens! Then Menlo came. Menlo: You called, Your Majesty? Ashley A: Can you take Skeens to see Miss Finster? Why? Because he pushed Randall off the Jungle Gym! Menlo was horrified. Menlo: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me, Your Majesty! Menlo walked over to Skeens. Menlo: Come with me! I'm taking you to see Miss Finster right away! Menlo dragged Skeens, and they took him down to see Miss Finster. Then Menlo walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Jordan and Jerome? What happened? Menlo: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this. Skeens just pushed Randall off the Jungle Gym, and he's in bad condition. Can you walk over to Randall, please? Because he's badly injured. Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me, Menlo! Miss Finster rushed over to Randall. Miss Finster: Randall, are you alright? Randall: No! I've been badly injured. Skeens pushed me off the Jungle Gym, and look at my body. It's got bruises, bumps and scratches all over me. Ow. I need to go to the hospital. Miss Finster: Oh no! This is terrible! Looks like you're going to join Fluttershy106. Stay here while I deal with Skeens. Menlo, take care of Randall and take him to the hospital while I go sort Skeens out. Menlo: Yes, Miss Finster. Miss Finster angrily rushed over to Skeens. Miss Finster: Skeens, how dare you push Randall off the Jungle Gym?! You know it's very dangerous! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Skeens to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Skeens: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Menlo! Why? Because Skeens pushed Randall Weems off the Jungle Gym, and he's in bad condition! Now he has to go to the hospital, because of Skeens! Randall's hospital bill is 300 dollars! Punish Skeens immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Skeens a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Skeens. Principal Prickly: Skeens, I'm very disappointed in you for pushing Randall off the Jungle Gym. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever push Randall off the Jungle Gym! You see pushing Randall off the Jungle Gym undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids and you did a reckless thing. But Miss Finster assures me it's dangerous. That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Skeens' parents were furious with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you push Randall off the Jungle Gym? You should pushing Randall off the Jungle Gym is a very dangerous thing to do that. Now Randall has to go to the hospital, because of you. Skeens' mum: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Go upstairs to your room right now! Skeens went to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Brian as Skeens Eric as Randall Weems Emma as Ashley Armbruster Paul as Menlo Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Simon as Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Kendra as Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Category:All Skeens deserves Category:Grounded Stuff